Hell on Earth
by JuggernautTheDancingHobo
Summary: The Corpse Party story with an Outlast twist! After preforming the charm, our nine favorite characters end up in Mount Massive Asylum. Soon they learn that they're not only in a foreign and seemingly hostile land, but they also learn that the asylum seems to have been taken over by the patients. Separated and afraid, how will the nine survive? Rated M for sexual themes and gore.


Ayumi clicked at her keyboard for what seemed like ages. The festival was coming up soon, and her friend Mayu was leaving for a different school. She knew it would get emotional, so she thought it would be a good idea to do one of her signature charms. She searched spiritual good bye charms on a forum, and it came up with very few results.

There were only two.

The Sachiko Ever After Ritual, and The Walrider Charm.

She figured the first one sounded a bit too... childish for her tastes, so she went to the second post. It was posted by an anonymous user, and she had never seen the word Walrider before. It peaked her interest. Ayumi clicked on the post. She smiled. The Walrider Charm. A simple ritual that keeps your soul connected to the person or persons that are leaving. All the group had to do was do a short little chant.

Ayumi smiled, writing down the chant. Tomorrow at the festival she would be sure to propose it to the group, and with that, she promptly folded the piece of paper, put it on her desk so she wouldn't forget it, and went to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Waylon had seen enough. He thought about what he was going to type. He sat at the computer, typing to the journalist. The world needed to know about the atrocities committed by Murkoff. The technician wrote carefully. He needed to make this quick before someone found him in the server room.

_You don't know me. Have to make this quick_  
><em>They might be monitoring.<em>

_I did two weeks of software consult at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems' Facilities in Mount Massive. _  
><em>All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys. <em>

_Terrible things happening there. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking_  
><em>about dream therapy going too deep, finding something waiting for them in the mountain. <em>

_People are being hurt, and Murkoff is making money. _  
><em>It needs to be exposed. <em>

He read over the message once more, and sent it to a journalist named Miles Upshur. He hoped it would work. He hoped that the firewall, and onion router was enough to fool Murkoff. As the message sent, he closed the laptop, hearing someone coming towards the server room. He knew he had to leave.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The group sat around, cleaning up the festival stuff. All nine of them. Even Kishinuma the slacker showed up to clean. The rest of the class went home, avoiding the responsibilities. Even though everyone was trying to be light, no one could get their minds off of the fact that today would be the last day Mayu would be at this school. Even the class teacher, Ms. Yui stayed to be able to talk with Suzemoto.

"Don't worry, Mayu. We'll still visit you." Morishige told the teary eyed girl. Seiko burst out into tears.

"Don't fret, Suzume! We'll be watching over you!" She yelped out.

"Uh... Seiko. She's not going to die." Naomi eyed Seiko. Seiko just giggled, smiling at Naomi.

"It's alright guys... But... But..." Mayu started sobbing. "I'm gonna miss hanging out with you guys..." She cried. "The fact all of you are saying this... It's just..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She just sat there silently. Tears flowing down her face.

Yoshiki stood on the far corner of the room, avoiding the rest of the group. He wasn't one for the sappy stuff, and he decided to go and attempt to clean up some of the festival left overs. He sat there, washing his hands.

"Kishinuma?" He turned to see a worried looking Mayu, walking up to him. "Are you alright?" The others had gone onto their own things for a moment.

"Oh, hey Suzemoto." Kishinuma said simply. "Yeah, it's just... Not much for the goodbyes." He looked at her, and smiled lightly. "I hate goodbyes."

"Me too, Kishinuma. I'll still be around though! We can always text if you ever want to, bro!" She said happily. She always felt cool while talking to Kishinuma, him being the stereotypical 'badass'.

"Heh, alright 'bro'..." Kishinuma joked lightly, quoting Mayu.

"Alright, everyone, let's do a goodbye charm! It'll keep us connected, even when you're away!" Shinozaki said happily. She pulled out a small note. "Everyone in?" She asked. Slowly everyone gathered towards the center of the room. "I take that as a yes!" No one really believed in the charms, but it was in good faith towards Mayu's departure, so everyone decided to join in.

"All you have to say is 'Walrider, we give to you' nine times, as a group, and I pour out the sand, and it's set in stone, we'll always be connected spiritually." Ayumi said happily. Mayu smiled, she couldn't believe that everyone had come together for her like this. Everyone gathered at the middle. Yuka, Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Yui, Mayu, Morishige, Shinozaki, and Yoshiki all stood there. Everyone started on Shinozaki's mark. Everyone started, and the chant was soon over.

Everyone... Began to feel uneasy. As if just saying the name Walrider made you... Instinctively scared.

Ayumi slowly started to pour the sand out of a small pouch, and onto the floor. It wasn't much, nothing that would take long to clean up.

As soon as the bag was empty, there was a slow rumble. Not in the building, mind you, this was not an Earthquake. It seemed as though the sand was attempting to... Move... But couldn't, thus created a pull on the floor. Ayumi, and the rest stared as parts of the sand moved slightly, as if under the sand was a snake.

They dropped one by one, staring into the almost paranormal occurrence in front of them. First Seiko, and Yoshiki. Then Yuka, Satoshi and Mayu, then Morishige, and Naomi, and finally Ms. Yui and Ayumi. Each of the groups going unconscious one by one.

Only the sound of static was heard.

Only the oily blackness of the Walrider was seen.


End file.
